


If that is what you wish

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone in this fic has a potty mouth, F/M, Fairy tail as family, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Hold my flower, Hurt/Comfort, I love all of them, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic Games Arc, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, The feels, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, all the magic, and natsu breaking shit, dragon slayers find their mates by scent, it was hard to choose a guy though, like some sort of soulmate thing, mentions of anorexia, mentions of physical abuse, mentions of psycological abuse, supportive lucy heartfilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: Lavender found herself wishing upon a star every night.Reciting the star light star bright nursery rhyme by heart.Her wish was to have a happy future with the people she loved.There is a saying that says be careful of what you wish for...





	If that is what you wish

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back into fairy tail! And this baby been trotting in my head ever since i first watched the show(with minor tweeking of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the courage to actually write this fanfic ever since it was trotting in my head(like any other fic that i don't have the guts to publish)This fic is slightly AU, meaning that it takes places after Tenrou Island. Zentopia will not happen but the Grand Magic Games will, with more or less accuracy to the actual scenario.
> 
> Betaed by my lovely editor lilolilyrae

 

Snow and hail raged outside her car, making Lavender wonder how she was

on the road in this hellish weather conditions. Right... the hag she called a mother. The woman that gave birth to her. An ancestor. That was all she was to Lavender.  Just the way Lavender was a mere trophy to her.

Lavender had finally grown tired of her mother’s constant verbal and psychological abuse.

It went back all the way to when she was four year old pageant princess Lavender Kindergard had been curious about the fireworks her parents were lighting on the 4th of July. One went off in her face, it didn’t blind her eye but the scar she now had on the left side of her face constantly reminded her of her youthful ignorance, changing her life forever.

Her mother divorced her father because she accused him of not watching their daughter properly when really she had been the one that wasn’t looking, drinking one Mai Tai after the other while chatting with her shallow 'girlfriends'. Naturally her mother had gained full custody of her and that’s when her personal hell began.

Now that she was scarred forever, she couldn’t do her mother’s beloved beauty pageants anymore (since no make-up seemed good enough to hide the scar on her face) and the verbal and psychological abuse started. She found it laughable how her situation almost resembled the one of Cinderella (minus the two evil step sisters and the prince charming).

Lavender did want a happy ending and for the abuse to stop, so she stood up to her mother, the fatigue from working countless hours in a mundane cafe and the constant hunger she had to live through since her mother thought her too fat finally taking its toll on her and she finally found the guts to bite back.

Her mother struck back like the viper she was, but this time, it was physically. Even if it was just a slap, it was more than what Lavender could handle so she grabbed all of her possessions and fled into the dark winter night.

 

She could almost feel her tears freeze on her cheeks in the icy air of her car’s cabin.

The inside of her car wasn’t all that much better than the outside to be honest. Her breath visible every time she choked on a sob, the heating of the car barely did its job as the old Chevy could tried to make its way through the snow.

Rubbing an icy hand over her cheeks she wiped away the tears blinding her vision. Without noticing what she was doing, weighted by crushing emotions, she pressed her foot down onto the gas pedal, the engine roaring as it was forced to accelerate, motor rattling in the hood.

She didn’t notice the large patch of black ice ahead either.

 

 

The car went spinning out of control as soon as it touched the ice, crashing into the snowbank that hugged the side of the road.

Her body went flying through the windshield with a sickening crack and she landed into the immaculate snow.

There was excruciating pain...

Then complete darkness.

 

Lavender had a vague feeling of weightlessness as she seemed to be floating in an endless abyss.

No... She couldn’t be dead, it wasn’t possible. She was finally able to run away, she finally had the chance to start a new life.

 

'No, no, please' She implored to the black abyss ‘please, I can't die now, I want to have a chance to rewrite my story, I want to right the wrongs, I want to live, please' Her voice echoed in the quiet endless darkness.

For a heart-breaking moment, Lavender thought that it truly was the end, that she would never have the privilege to make a new, happier life for herself.

 

'Fear not my child, for your time is not up yet.‘ A soothing, feminine voice pierced the black abyss and thousands, no millions of little white points started to appear right in front of her eyes. They radiated an ethereal glow that made any sense of panic and dread vanish.

Two massive white eyes opened close to her.

She gasped loudly, wondering if she should be paralyzed by fear or be shocked. She could hardly tell the form of the creature in front of her, the only thing visible were its eyes and a multitude of littles dots that reminded her of stars. It blended in perfectly though, the other little pin pricks all around them acting like some sort of camouflage.

'W-what are you? ‘Lavender said nervously, wondering if this was the creature that brought people to the afterlife, or to whatever there was after you died.

'I am but a dragon and this my domain' the creature answered, and Lavender watched as colour bled through the darkness around them, slowly shaping the dragon in front of her like a dripping canvas.

 

The dragon’s navy scales twinkled as if they held the whole galaxy within them. It had a long sinewy muzzle and the lower jaw was a pale blue, with two long pale blue spines underneath its chin that matched with the ones along its jaw line. The top jaw had some sort of white beak, and there was a broad white line leading up to its short white horns. Fire-like spikes lined its spine, and when she looked closer, the spikes moved like some sort of cosmic fire. The dragon’s large wings were tucked tightly against it’s flanks, the leathery skin inside the wings glittered and shimmered as if they held a whole galaxy within them.

 

 

'A-a dragon?!'Lavender squeaked, pressing her joined hands to her chest in fear. ‘You aren’t going to eat me, are you?!'

 

The big eyes in front of her blinked and suddenly the whole place shook with the dragon’s laughter.

 

'Oh little one, you are just precious, I feel like I adore you already.‘

Those words shocked Lavender to her core, leaving a blazing trail of warmth right in her heart, as if someone had wrapped a cozy blanket around her entire body. She hadn’t heard friendly words like those in years...

 

'I can’t eat you if you wish to live my dear‘ he dragon said, curling its body around her, settling down on the invisible ground like an oversized cat. ‘Now where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself.'

The dragon managed to look sheepish; Lavender didn’t expect its face to be so expressive.

 

'My name is Celestia and I am a celestial dragon’ the dragon bowed its head in a dignified manner.

'And I-I'm Lavender' Lavender introduced meekly and offered the beast a curtsy out of respect.

'Such a respectful little lady’ Celestia said, looking pleased, her eyes closing and something akin to a smile lifting the corners of her scaly mouth.

'Now you _do_ wish to live don’t you?' the sudden change of subject made Lavender almost choke on her own saliva.

'Yes, more than anything!‘ She confirmed passionately, practically trembling in anticipation at the prospect of having a new chance at life.

 

 

'Then you are lucky that I'm a wish granting dragon‘ Celestia said, lifting one massive wing to reveal a portal that seemed to give view over what seemed to be a vast amount of land.

 

Lavenders feet touched the ground with a thud, the sound echoing in the otherwise quiet place. Her knees trembled as she struggled to stay upright, her silver eyes paying close attention to the portal.

She stumbled towards the portal like a newborn foal, her nerves going awry. There it was, her second chance. She did feel a bit sad that she didn’t get to go back to where she came from but if that was her new chance at life, she wouldn’t spit on it.

 

Just as she went to extend a hand towards the portal, Celestia halted her with her impressive taloned hand. Lavender blinked blearily and looked into the dragon’s white eyes.

 

'Hold on little one, let me see you off with one last gift' Celestia said, a chuckle rumbling from her throat.

'O-oh I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude‘ Lavender apologized and bowed her head. Another chuckled rumbled through the dragon’s chest like thunder.

Celestia gently reached out and lifted her chin delicately with one of her talons so Lavender could peer into her eyes. The dragon pupils seemed to peer into her very soul and Lavender couldn’t help but stare back.

 

Celestia let out a pleased hum and dropped her talon back down.

'Yes, you are a perfect fit for my gift‘ The beast said, seeming satisfied.

'W-what gift? ‘Lavender couldn’t help but ask nervously

The dragon then extended its paw towards her and a dark light appeared in the cup of her hand like dark flames, dotted with millions of little sparkling stars.

 

'The gift of celestial dragon slayer magic'

'm-magic?!'Lavender said in surprise. Magic didn’t exist, did it?

'Indeed ‘The dragon nodded ‘In Earthland it does, it’s a land full of wizards and countless surprises so you are in dire need of it.Here,take it ‘Celestia extended her palm further.

 

 Lavender felt a tad apprehensive as she stared at the dark mass in front of her. But then again, the dragon was offering her a gift and it would be rude not to take it, especially if she would need it.

She also felt a bit giddy at the same time since- wow! She would become a witch, it was the dream of any Harry Potter fan and it would be silly to pass up this chance, even if she was practically certain that this magic wasn’t the same as in Harry Potter, because you know, _magic didn’t exist._

 

'Go ahead, take it ‘Celestia insisted, coaxing her into taking it with a nod of her head. 

Lavender gulped and hesitantly reached for the floating mass in the dragon’s palm. She almost expected it to burn when she touches but it was surprisingly cool to the touch and seemed to want to fill an empty cavity inside her very being.

She held it in her hands ,watching it float and ripple, feeling completely enraptured by it. She had the proof of magic right there, in the very palm of her hand.

 

'Now press it to your chest ‘The dragon instructed, a hint of fondness in her tone. Lavender briefly glanced up at the scaled beast and back at the ball in her hands.

 

She took a deep breath and slowly pressed the ball to her chest and it completely sunk into her body. The cavity that had been empty now felt full, but that came with a bit of pain, as if the magic was sizzling inside her belly. She pressed a worried hand to her belly and looked up at the dragon for reassurance and it was gladly given.

 

'Do not worry little one, your magical core is slowly forming, I’m afraid you’ll be experiencing some pain but as time will go on, the pain will vanish I assure you ‘Celestia reassured.

The portal pulsed and a sound resembling a heartbeat echoed through the dark abyss. Celestia let out a sound, her non-existent brow furrowing.

 

'You must go now my dear,I am afraid our time is running out ‘The dragon gently nudged her towards the portal. Lavender stopped inches from the portal and looked up gratefully at the beast that allowed her to live. She quickly hugged its muzzle, tears prickling at her eyes. 

'Thank you, so much ‘She murmured, feeling weird about getting so choked up at saying goodbye to the dragon- she didn’t even know her! Yet, the dragon gave off a motherly aura that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

The dragon said nothing as it watched her leave through the portal.

‘Until we meet again, my dear Lavender’ Were the last words that she heard from the motherly dragon before Lavender felt herself falling, which in turn made her feel nauseous and then, all black again.

She could feel herself shivering, her eyes feeling too heavy to fully open them as her teeth chattering. She tried to curl into herself to find some warmth as she shivered violently, her veins feeling like ice.

‘Oh my, we have to warm her up, she’s positively freezing!’ A female voice called. She whimpered softly and she was shushed, a soft hand touching her hair.’ It’ll be okay honey, don’t you worry, Mitzi has got you’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea of the beginning while I was driving, in the snow XD. I was like, why are you thinking about stuff like that when you're driving you dummy T.T'  
> And yeah some of the lines in the fic refers to the song Jesus Take the wheel from Carrie Underwood.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought of the plot while driving in the snow so it kind of made me anxious xD. i was like youre driving you dummy.


End file.
